


Say Something

by ascott5110



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drinking, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascott5110/pseuds/ascott5110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim leaves, he looks back at Bones for a sign, looks back at him for anything really, but when nothing comes out of Leo's mouth, Jim walks out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic from the song Say Something by A Great Big World
> 
> Lots of angst people. Lots of it.
> 
> PS: I do not own the characters

He didn't remember how they got here. All he knew was that they were constantly fighting, and neither of them were happy anymore. 

"Your father would be ashamed to call you his son!" 

It was out of Leo's mouth before he could stop it. He immediately regretted his words, but he could tell from the look in Jim's eyes that he had done it this time. He pushed the final button, the giant red self destruct on their relationship. 

"Fuck you, Bones. At least I didn't kill my dad." 

Jim's words were quiet, and he turned to walk into their bedroom. Leo didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to desperately walk after his boyfriend, but his feet wouldn't move. He heard clothes rustling and zippers zipping in the other room, and still he stood there. Jim walked out of their room towards the front door, and paused with his hand on the doorknob. 

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

Jim was waiting. An apology, a scream, a sob, anything to let him know Bones still cared.

Silence greeted Jim. He gave Bones one last pleading look, blue eyes begging hazel ones, but no words were spoken, and Jim nodded before opening the door, closing it silently behind him. Bones didn't know how long he stood there after Jim left, his hands hanging limply at his sides, hazel eyes broken and watery. 

_And I, am feeling so small_

* * *

 

Leo blacked out after the seventh drink, and when he awoke on the bathroom floor God knows how many days later, he was surrounded by glass, his knuckles bloody. 

_I'm still learning to love_

Jim was the first person he allowed into his heart since he got divorced from Jocelyn, but what he had with her wasn't even close to love. With Jim, he knew it was love. He knew from the moment he looked into the azure eyes on the shuttle in Riverside that Jim would be the one he would entrust his heart to, and he fucked this one up too. He put his head in his hands and sobbed, wishing for the feeling of Jim's warmth against his side. 

* * *

 When Jim got into the elevator after walking out on Bones, he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

_You're the one that I love, and I'm saying goodbye_

He told himself he had to do it, that he wasn't happy anymore, and that they had too many problems to work through, but Bones' words echoed in his head as he scrambled out of the elevator.

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

  
One thing, that was all he wanted. He wanted one little thing from Bones that signified his remorse, but he just stood there, face empty and emotionless. When Jim had met Leo, the hazel eyes that Jim loved so much were dull and empty, they were the eyes of heartbreak. As their friendship turned into a relationship, he saw a shine return to his lion's eyes, a shine that made Jim love him even more. When Jim looked into Bones' eyes that afternoon, he saw the emptiness from the shuttle, the emptiness of pain and mistrust. 

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

Jim wandered around San Francisco, bag slung over his shoulder, before he ended up at Nyota's, collapsing into her arms. Jim let Nyota sink to the floor, holding him as he sobbed into her shoulder, and pretended he didn't see the lone tear that fell from her cheek as she rocked him back and forth, letting the tears fall.

* * *

_And I, will stumble and fall_

Leonard paced the apartment, drinking whiskey straight out of the bottle. Glasses were a pleasantry long forgotten as Leo attempted to drink himself straight into Hell. Everything reminded him of Jim, the bed unmade on his side, the astronomy posters tacked on their walls, the bowl of apples on the counters, Leo couldn't take it anymore. He smashed everything. He tore the posters from the walls. He ripped the sheets off the bed. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he smashed the bottle of whiskey on the floor. He knew he and Jim weren't perfect, but he needed him. Jim was his anchor that kept him grounded when the anniversary of David McCoy's death rolled around. Jim kept him sane, out of jail, out of the liquor cabinet, and away from the ledge when it looked all to inviting as he felt the empty feeling close in around his broken heart.

_And I am feeling so small_

* * *

 

Nyota tried to coax Jim into eating. Hell, she tried coax him into doing something other then staring blankly at the wall. He wouldn't even speak. He was afraid that if he did, he would start crying again.

He was afraid he would break. It had been only a day and a half since he walked out on Bones, and it felt like an eternity.

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

Jim wanted to be in Bones' arms.

He wanted to be with Bones.

* * *

The crushing feeling in Leonard's chest was getting stronger and stronger as the hours ticked on. It had only been two days, but it felt as if it had been two years. He needed to get out. He needed to find Jim. He was getting him back if he had to drag him back here. Jim was his, and Jim belonged to him. They belonged to each other.  
Leonard started to realize he couldn't function without Jim.

_And I, will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love_

He looked everywhere. Every bar, motel, and hotel closest to their apartment. He called Spock, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov and Gaila, who swore up and down they hadn't heard from him.

That only left Nyota.

He stumbled along the street, the fresh air sobering him up slightly in preparation for his monologue in an attempt to get Jim back. 

 

He banged on the door until he heard footsteps.   
When Nyota opened the door, she made to close it on him, but Leo needed to see Jim. His Jim.   
He barged into the apartment calling his name, and stopped dead in his tracks when he walked into the guest room and saw the blank look on his beautiful boy's face. Leo's knees went weak, but he forced himself forward. He wrapped Jim in him arms, monologue be damned. 

"Jim. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Darlin? Darlin look at me. Please. You know I didn't mean it, I was just mad. I need you Jim. Please just say something."   
He was babbling now, and he couldn't stop the flow of words that seemed to just pour out of his mouth, tears streaming down his face, heart dropping with every minute that went by with Jim not moving an inch. 

Bones had placed his head on Jim's shoulder, silent tears sliding down his flushed cheeks. Weeks, hours, minutes, Bones didn't know how much time had passed when he felt Jim sigh and place a hand over his own.   
"I miss you Bones."  
"Oh darlin," Leo choked, "I miss you too." 

_I'm still learning to love._

_I'm just starting to crawl._


End file.
